


夜晚无星

by pinkelvis



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkelvis/pseuds/pinkelvis





	夜晚无星

肖战在保姆车后座揉眉心，他手边放着助理刚买回来的星巴克和小零食，他怎么也想不到，自己会因为一条微信，不顾第二天在另一个城市的拍摄，直接从城南的摄影棚跑去城西的某酒店。

车子停在地下停车场，他带着帽子和口罩，手里提着饮料，左右看了看，一个小个子的女生在入口处朝他招手，他拉了拉帽檐，低头快步朝她走去。

“战哥，楼上有粉丝，我带您从员工通道走。”那女生谨慎的环顾四周，替肖战刷开员工通道的门。

“麻烦你了。”肖战手里都是东西，只好抱歉的笑笑。

“应该的。”女孩把人送到20楼的一间套间门口，“就是这儿了，您进去吧。”

“好。”肖战目送着人走远才抬手按了门铃，里面的人来得很快，快到肖战还没调整好表情就被人一把拉进了房间，来人一手按住他的手腕，一手揽着他的腰在他唇上反复搓磨轻声嘀咕道：“你怎么才来！我等了你好久。”

肖战也不挣扎，任由他在自己身上四处抚摸，像自家许久没见的栗子，挨着他的脖子哼哼唧唧的求安慰。等他摸够了，停顿下来，才懒懒的开口道：“我一结束就赶过来了，喏，还给你带了水。”

“你就是不够想我。”男人松开他，从他手里接过星巴克的纸袋，拎出一杯冰摇茶，自己插上吸管喝了起来。

肖战好笑的看着他坐在沙发上，一副赌气的模样，一边心道：还是个小孩，狗崽崽。一边走到他面前：“我想你，我想你想的都起反应了，差点被发现。”

“咳咳咳！！！”小孩登时被呛的脸颊泛红，耳朵尖烫得要命。

反而是罪魁祸首肖战，随手在茶几上整理出一块地儿坐下，笑的前仰后合：“王一博，你太好骗了吧！”

王一博咳了好一会才稳住，他放下饮料，伸手抓住搭在自己腿上的手，用力一拽就把人困在了自己身上：“肖老师，我才是想你想的…”他停顿一下，按着肖战的腰压向自己，“起反应了啊。”

王一博声音冷淡，常被大家吐槽听声都能降温，可偏偏他在戏弄肖战的时候，那嗓音像是掺了麻药，酥的肖战半边身体没有力气，只能红着脸任他抱。

王一博是知道他行程的，所以下午在摄影棚收到王一博的微信也并不奇怪，两人先是闲聊了几句，直到最后一刻，王一博发来一条语音，照例是他冷冷的嗓音，可是却顺了点娇意，软糯糯地和他讲：“战哥，我想你了。”

去你妈的拍摄吧。

肖战脑子里只剩下这么一个念头。可最终还是理智压制了冲动，他坐在原地平复了好久的心情，才勉强让状态恢复到刚才的一半，他用力拍了拍脸，重新走上白布景。工作临结束的时候，助理正准备订最晚一班的高铁回邻城，毕竟第二天一大早还有拍摄，可肖战却拦住了他：“我一会有点别的事，先不回邻城了。你帮我去买几杯星巴克吧，大家都辛苦了，我请大家喝水。”

助理沉默了半晌，出去买饮料了，回来把两杯单独装的递给肖战：“爱情水，你收好。”

肖战苦笑着拎起饮料上了保姆车，他确实，想他想的快发疯了。

“战哥，你耳朵红了。”王一博贴着他耳朵讲话，粉玉珠子般的耳垂被他含进嘴里舔舐，软乎乎甜兮兮，像战哥以前在片场时往他嘴里塞过的QQ糖。

“一博…”肖战贴着他的肩窝，双手揽着王一博的脖子，他晃了晃脑袋，用嘴唇去追王一博的唇，双唇相贴的瞬间，濡湿的舌头就从对方口腔里探过来，先礼貌的接触一下，然后朝着更神秘的地方长驱直入。他们其实习惯了这种接吻，两人工作忙的时候，十天半月见不上面都是常事，有时甚至见上了也只能匆匆打个招呼。王一博年纪小，做事全凭自己一腔热血，所以在遇见肖战却又没法做的更多的时候，就把人拽进没人的角落，按住双手一通猛啃。也偏生是这样的吻，能让王一博咬着嘴唇细细品到下一次相见。

“哥哥今天不走了。”肖战离开那个吻，王一博的吻和他的人一样，霸道野蛮，不给他留一丝喘息的余地，他捧着他的脸，又在水润的唇上吮了一下，“明天再回去。”

王一博眼睛亮了亮，又很快黯了下去，他似乎有些委屈，抱着肖战道：“你每次都这么哄我，把我哄睡了你就走。更何况你明天早戏，我也不想耽误你。”

肖战双腿分开坐在王一博腿上，他低头看着把脸埋在自己胸口的小孩，顿时心底软软的：“今天不哄你，说好明天走就明天走。”

王一博抬手看表：“还有俩小时就是明天了，你确实不会骗我。”

肖战不知道该怎么哄这个小孩了，他无奈的抱着胸口毛茸茸的大脑袋，在他额头亲了亲：“今天一天都在跑，浑身都是汗，我觉得我都臭了。”

王一博真的抬头嗅嗅他的锁骨：“香的。”

“起开，别闹了，我去洗澡。”肖战笑着推开他，从他腿上爬下来转身进了浴室。

肖战再一次走出来的时候裹着厚实的浴袍，头发湿淋淋的落着水珠子。他手里拿着毛巾走到王一博面前，长腿一跨坐在他腿上：“快给哥哥擦擦头发。”

王一博本来在打游戏，闻言二话没说就扔下手机接过他手里的毛巾，可嘴上还非要抱怨两声：“你多大的人了啊，干嘛还要我给你擦头发！肖老师你是人吗？”

“战战三岁啦。”肖战弯着眼睛靠在他胸口，他俩明明用的同一种沐浴露，可肖战就是觉得王一博身上的比他好闻多了，“王甜甜，你好甜呐。”

“没肖老师甜。”王一博面无表情的给他擦头发。

肖战抬起头，在他唇上轻啄了一下：“开始了是吗？王老师？又开始啦？”

王一博用毛巾把他整个脑袋包住，就露出一双水润的眼睛，他挑了挑嘴角，在那双望着自己的眼睛上落了一吻：“肖老师……我特别特别喜欢你。”

他的吻不复刚才的霸道，温柔的落在肖战脸上，嘴唇上滚烫的温度慢慢沁过皮肤融进他的血液当中，脸上泛起了红色。他们抱在一起接吻，唇齿交触，用力从对方身上汲取温暖。

“战哥，今天陪我吧。”他和他哥额头相抵，他比肖战小了快六岁，两人在平时相处的时候，看起来跟两个孩子一样，天天打架，但是他心里明镜似的清楚着这是肖战的性格，他就是这样一个快乐的人。他从不敢奢望什么，但唯独想在他身侧给自己找到一个属于他独一无二的位置，安安静静呆进去，能看他笑他就会觉得很开心。

肖战坐在他腿上，其实刚才的吻早就撩起了两人的情欲，他叹了口气，大拇指擦过他略红的眼角，轻声道：“我说了呀，今天陪你，明天再走。”

王一博眼睛一亮：“真的吗？”

“真的！不信你去问小齐！”

王一博咬了咬下唇，一把抄住肖战的腰就把人压在了沙发上。他就穿了件浴袍，被人毫无防备的一压下摆全掀开了，露出两条修长的腿。王一博俯在他身上，一手撑在他耳边，一手顺着他光滑的大腿内侧向里面探。

“王老师，这就开始了？”肖战躺着看他，头顶的光落在他眼睛里，亮晶晶的，带着点调笑，却温温柔柔，把王一博纳进自己的怀抱里。

“肖老师先开始的。”他俯下身去吻他，手指触到柔软的肌肤，他愣了愣，耳朵尖渐渐红了起来，肖战大大方方的抬腰让他摸，轻声道：“我临时过来的，哪里会带换洗衣服？”

一句话仿佛打开了王一博心底的牢笼，压制已久的欲望疯了一样跑出来，攀住他的意识拉进深渊，他也不再小心翼翼，扯开浴衣带子的手法可谓粗暴。肖战也不恼，尽力配合他，修长的手指也挑起王一博身上的衣物向上掀开。

王一博被身下的人拽着脱掉上衣，压在他身上接吻抚摸，身下作乱的手也早就握着那节玉刃上下求索，他手指灵活，绕着凸起的头部打转摩挲，还恶意用修剪干净的指尖去轻叩小洞。肖战的嘴唇被他叼在嘴里吮吸，身下命根又被人这般把玩，眼前只剩炫色的白，他用脚跟抵着王一博的大腿，脚尖却紧紧蜷缩起来，他环着王一博的脖子，难以遏制的呻吟从喉头冒出。

他的声音不软，甚至可以说有攻击性，可落到王一博耳朵里就全然是个诱人的调儿了。王一博收回手，手指挑开他快遮眼的湿汗刘海按在头顶，在他额头亲了一下。

“王老师？这种时候你居然还能这么纯情？”原本身下被那只手弄的又刺激又舒服，突然一下没了安慰整个人都对不上味，他攀紧王一博的臂膀，长腿一展完全扣在他腰上。王一博身上吊着这只无尾熊就想站起来，肖战不是不知道他抱自己有些勉强，吓得赶紧松开手脚。

“别动。”他盯着肖战的眼睛，鼻尖红红的，他捞住肖战的背，腰上用力真把人从沙发上抄了起来，“我能抱起来了。”

他表情没动，眼底却藏起了求表扬的雀跃，肖战觉得好笑，于是在他脸颊上用力亲了一下：“我们家王甜甜长成金刚芭比了啊？”

抱是抱起来了，可肖战还是自己跳了下来，王一博从小学舞，腰伤是早晚的事情，万不能因为他俩一时欢爱弄的伤病发作吧。他勾着王一博的脖子，双唇相贴，两人拉拉扯扯进了卧室，双双倒在柔软的大床上。

肖战的浴袍完全散开了，露出修长结实的身体，王一博半跪在他腿间，裸着的上身白的要命，下身卡其色的工装裤也被自己顶出个小帐篷。肖战坐起身，伸手替他拉开裤腰，他家小朋友要做个从里到外都酷盖的人，所以内裤必须都是黑色！他扯开内裤边缘，挺立许久的小甜甜就立刻蹦出来戳在他眼前，他伸手握了握，抬眼问到：“你是不是又大了？”

王一博被他这句话撩得理智羞耻全没了，一路从脸红到耳朵根，就连脖子上都染上粉粉的颜色，肖战见自己又把小孩逗到了就笑嘻嘻的张嘴，把面前张牙舞爪的小怪兽含了进去。他收着牙齿用舌面舔舐柱身，裹着四周来回打转，偶尔还用舌尖想刚才他对自己那样，戳顶他的顶部的小洞。

王一博跪在床上，眼前的人浴袍半脱，挂在臂弯里，露出性感的锁骨和线条诱人的肩头，他一手按在自己小腹上，一手握着那根东西辅助自己吞吐，他半阖着眼，樱粉水润的唇间进出着筋脉凸显的性器。

他脑子都快烧没了。

肖战似乎察觉出了，按在他小腹上的手缓缓向上游走，触到那颗红豆边停下，指尖夹起按压，再绕着打转，又在挑拨又似安慰。王一博实在撑不住了，握住胸口的手腕用力把人按进床榻。他还在笑，眼波含水，眉梢挂情，甚至嘴角上还沾着亮晶晶的透明液体，他明明在他身下一副求欢的浪荡模样，可如要说他是下凡偷玩的仙人，也并不为过。

“战哥……”王一博的呼吸粗重，他没法忍了，探手抓来润滑剂，极其浪费的在手上挤了一大堆。

“诶！你每次都挤一大堆！弄的到处都是！难怪我上回买的一箱这么快就没了。”肖战双肘撑在床上支撑身体，一条腿屈起贴着王一博劲瘦的腰身摩挲。

“下次我买。”王一博咬着牙，眼角红红的，他把手探到肖战身后，沿着臀缝抵在穴口。他穴口柔软，很容易就戳进了一节手指，“你做过扩张了？”

肖战松开手臂躺下，顺带还勾住了王一博：“对啊，让你轻松一点。”他笑着露出两颗兔牙，舌尖露出来压住嘴角的小痣，舔一圈，收回去。

王一博把头埋在他颈窝，滚烫的唇舌沿着耳后细腻敏感的肌肤游走，肖战拍拍他的背说：“诶，你小心点，我明天还要回去拍戏的。”

“嗯。”他应了一声，随即就在他耳后落了个吻痕。

肖战吃痛，推了推他的脑袋，又好气又好笑，那地方隐蔽，不掀开耳朵撩开头发都不见，这狗崽崽真是……

抵在穴口的手指又往里进了两分，指尖推开肠壁的褶皱在周围按压打转，肖战揽着他接吻，长腿不自觉的勾在他腰上：“你快进来！我提前做好不是让你在这磨蹭的！”

王一博吻吻他的耳廓：“那也怕你疼。”

这小孩就是这样，冰冷冷的外壳里藏了块柔软又温暖的软皮，像他家的坚果一样，收起锋利的爪子然后翻身露出最柔软的肚皮，他顺了顺小孩脑后的头发，又心动又心疼：“我没事，你快点进来！”

他终究还是没听他哥的，连着送进三根手指才敢退出来换上自己的性器。肖战被他的手指玩的后穴直发痒，扭着腰往他身上贴，就算做足了准备，王一博进去的时候肖战还是疼的皱起了眉，他掐着王一博手臂的手指逼的发白，额头上的汗也冒得更多了。

王一博只进去了一个头部，大半还在外面，他停下动作，一边吻他，一边探手下去安抚被冷落了许久的小小赞：“你看，我还是弄疼你了。”

肖战吊在他脖子上，上身有些离开床面，他昂着头把自己往王一博怀里送，身下也慢慢适应了他的尺寸，开始接受了侵入：“好了，你继续吧。”

进入的过程是缓慢且磨人的，磨走了肖战全部的挣扎也磨走了王一博全部的理智，两人如干柴烈火，撩起满室春情，粗重的喘息声里夹杂着肖战偶然拔高的呻吟，接着又泛起令人羞耻的咕兹水声。

小孩学坏了。肖战被他压进床铺里的时候满脑子只剩这么个念头。他背对着王一博，双腿跪着，腰臀却被高高提起，刚刚接纳过性器进出的小穴微微翕张着，穴口还沾着水色。王一博在他身后伏着，一手抓着肖战两只手腕压在额头，另一只手绕过他的名品腰身，握住他身前无人问津却缓缓吐水的小家伙上下撸动起来。

肖战的乳尖贴着床单，敏感部位被反复摩擦蹭弄，硬的像小石头，他侧过头和伏在自己耳边的王一博接吻，感受他的性器在自己臀缝间游走，最终寻到那处归属，重新进去。他似乎能听王一博在自己耳边小声的喟叹，他的额头贴在自己肩上，下身缓慢且坚定的抽送着，他甚至能感受到自己身体里那根东西的模样，劈开前方的阻碍，一心想寻到那个富足地。

“舒服吗？”他的腰被王一博箍在怀里，白皙的腰上隐隐显出了指印，他侧过头含住他的耳珠。王一博的右耳朵上有个伤，是以前跳舞的时候不小心把耳环扯下来造成的，原本圆润的耳珠现在变成了两瓣，肖战每每吻过，每每心疼不已。他咬着耳垂含糊不清的问道，然后得到的是身后更猛烈的撞击和耳边别别扭扭，及其小声的：“舒服。”

肖战实在忍不住了，连串的呻吟冒了出来，他俩做过这么多次，自己身体里的那个点他也早就了如指掌，精准点操对于王一博来讲也不是难事。可这就难住了肖战，一阵阵的酥麻从背脊爬上头顶，连出口的声音都零星破碎，不成调子。

“那哥哥舒服吗？”王一博的声音还是平常的样子，只是喘的有些急促。

妈的，真是该死的性感。

肖战在汹涌的情欲和快感间，还有心思去想自家小孩到底有多诱人了。

“哥哥你舒服吗？”他很执着于这个问题，嘴上温柔，身下分外用力。肖战被他操的眼角泛泪，耳边几乎都是嗡鸣，他呜咽着勉强点头，嗓子里压不住地冒着难耐的呻吟。

王一博似乎满意了，压着他更用力的抽插，指尖却坏心的堵着他不让他射出来，还贴着肖战的耳朵委屈的说：“哥哥你等我一起嘛。”

肖战彻底败下阵来，抓着手下的床单尖叫出声，哭着哀求王一博让自己射出来。王一博憋着一口气腰部发力，操弄数十次后放开了堵着的手，肖战还没喘上气，王一博一口直接咬在他肩上，力气大的几乎要咬出血印子。

肖战觉得自己似乎在看花火大会，金光四散中他好像什么都忘了，也什么都不想去记得了。

“战哥。”

有人在叫他，那声音很远，又很近，落在他耳边，变成了清铃，一声一声，唤回了他模糊的神志。他用力翻了个身，和王一博面对面躺着，他很累，眼睛都快睁不开了。可他的小孩却还是一副不满足的模样，揽着他的腰重新蹭进那个温暖潮湿的地方。

肖战确实是第二天走的，只不过走的时候王一博刚刚睡着，他在回邻城的车上眯了一会儿，眼看就要上班了眼下却是一层层的乌青，小齐一口气差点没喘上来，掏了两张眼膜就糊了上去。

肖战的手机响了一下，是王一博的消息，点开一看是张微博截图

“白天叫哥哥，晚上哥哥叫。”

他还没回过神就见王一博又紧跟着发来一条消息

“我不甜，哥哥叫的才甜。”

“肖甜甜。”

“王一博！”肖战终于看懂了，脸腾地红了起来，他扶了扶自己酸疼的腰，心想这小孩真的学坏了！

他看了看车窗外将亮的天，今夜无星，却有你。


End file.
